Allie's Live Erised
by l-larriet
Summary: Allie is the 14 year old daughter of the world's sexiest witch, Paige Halliwell. The year has not been great: inbetween blown up suede armchairs, unwanted minestrone soup & eighth grade maths exams she gets kidnapped. Of course, what story


LivE 'C'mon, Allie,' Piper Halliwell called up the stairs of The Manor. 'Hurry up or you'll be late for school. Oh come on, Allie! You know you want to get up! I've made you soup again.' Allie Halliwell rolled over in bed and swore. Her Aunt, Piper, used to be a chef and was now a bonafide witch. This didn't stop her cooking day and night. Allie frowned against the pillow before falling out of bed, kicking the pile of Rolling Stone magazines which looked minimal compared to her CD collection which, like the other things stacked in her room, could not fit anywhere else. Allie walked over the clothes that lay across the polished floor boards which were polished by the clothes themselves. She picked up her Lee jeans. 'Ewww,' she exclaimed as she smelt them. She pulled up her pyjama pants and grabbed her tiny denim skirt. As she trudged through the kitchen, her mother Paige, also a witch, frowned. 'Where are you going little miss?' she asked 'Wah?' Allie slurred effortlessly. 'Where are you going? You have to clean you room and you haven't washed up from last night.' Paige complained. 'Later,' resolved Allie before she flung open the antique door that led to the bathroom and slammed it shut. 'WATCH IT!' screamed Piper before she and Paige exchanged looks of disgust. Allie pushed Kit-Kat, the Halliwell family cat, off the dirty clothes basket. A huge pile of unwashed clothes protruded onto the floor. 'Oh Jesus!' screeched Allie, 'Who the hell forgot to do the w-' before she realised it was her day to do the washing. She searched the clothes and pulled out her Polo shirt. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'At least it doesn't reek.' She shoved all the clothes into the washing machine and slipped on her denim skirt. She then did her teeth and glanced at the clock before running into the kitchen, snatching lunch money from her mom, grabbing her mobile and sprinting out the door.  
  
'ALLIE HALLIWELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' 'Huh? Whhat?' said Allie taking her head off the desk and opening her green eyes. 'You nodded off in my class,' 'I did? I did! Oh sorry, Mrs Schnyder. I uh, ah, um, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' 'Hmm. Fine.' Yawn  
  
Allie threw the doors to the library open. Next period she had English with Mr Riddle and her assignment was due. She flung her bag onto the desk and strolled over to the Encyclopaedia section. She pulled out the World Book and took it back to where she was sitting. Next to her desk there was a boy. She had noticed him in other classes. He had his nose stuck in The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole but Allie couldn't help noticing he kept glancing at her. 'Oh God,' exclaimed Allie as she shut the Encyclopaedia in disgust. There was no way she could finish her essay on Twelfth Night in 17 minutes and 57 seconds. 'Ah excuse me,' said the boy. Allie looked up. 'Hi. I think we have Science, French and Art together.' He said, ' Uh yeah I think we do,' said Allie before turning back to the Encyclopaedia. 'We also have a lot of classes in common and ah, I was thinking that erm, well y'know we have English together also.' 'Ah that's beautiful.' Replied Allie, 'now I'm just gonna go and fail it. That ok with you?' she asked, looking up. 'English? We got given that ages ago. You haven't done it?' asked the boy, shocked. 'No and there's no way I'm going to now.' Said Allie, giving up. 'Well I did it and I have mine here. We could go through it or something?' said the boy. After he saw the look of disgust on Allie's face, he quickly added: 'Or we could copy?' 'Yes. Please. I'd do anything.' Replied Allie. 'Ok,' said the boy, 'let's start.' Allie looked up at the stranger and smiled. 'Oh, by the way,' said the boy, looking at the floor embarassed, 'My name's Jeremy.'  
  
Mr Riddle was a teacher. Like all teachers he had a student he really despised. But unlike all the other teachers, his student of hatred was Allie. 'Now now, Miss Halliwell,' said Riddle, spitting the words out like they were poisonous, 'I hope you have not forgotten our assignment again.' 'What do you mean "again", sir?' asked Allie, 'I have my assignment here and as far as I'm concerned it's all correct so if you have a problem with that...' She didn't need to finish her sentence. As Mr Riddle glanced at her, Allie felt icy cold. He took up her assignment and curled himself up at his desk like a snake. Allie glanced at Jeremy who smiled, blushed and looked at the floor. She wished she was somewhere else. 


End file.
